


The End

by kalaglnshe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode s5e4 The End Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaglnshe/pseuds/kalaglnshe
Summary: The boys' thoughts and possible actions when they meet back up at the end of the episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have expanded the interaction a bit, taking a cue off of Sam's flinch when Dean pulled out the knife at the end of the episode. I felt that the scene in the episode was too short.

The End

 

         Sam drove the old yellow road boat to where Dean had asked to meet him. He saw Dean leaning against the Impala. Sam’s heart fluttered a little when he saw his brother. The thoughts “I shouldn’t have come,” and “God, I’ve missed him,” warred in his head. Sam put the old beast in park and felt her settle before getting out. The brothers walked towards each other, stopping half way between the cars.

 

         Dean spoke first. “Sam,” then he reached into his jacket and pulled out Ruby’s demon killing knife.

 

         Sam looked at it and then at his brother. He sighed and dropped to his knees. This was it, as it always had to be. He looked up at his brother. “I’m sorry. I know that I have no right to ask this, but make it quick.” He took a shuddering breath and continued. “I realize now that I have to die. I don’t want to, but that is the only way out of this. I have tried to do it myself but he just keeps bringing me back.” Sam searched his brother’s face for any sign of emotion. Finding none, he continued, tears forming. “I am sorry for making you do this. Please forgive me. I forgive you for doing it. I love you.” With the last sentence Sam closed his eyes and tilted his head farther back, leaving his throat wide open. He waited for the sharp sting of the blade in Dean’s hand as it cut his throat. He wondered if he was demon enough to flicker with light when he died or if would just bleed out. Not that it mattered either way. He would be just another salt ‘n’ burn in the Impala’s rear view.

        

         Dean looked down at his little brother. His Sammy, who he had raised and loved so much. The kid was scared, but to his credit, he was trying to do the right thing. Dean heard his father’s words echo in his mind. He saw Sam drinking demon blood, Sam being ridden by Lucifer and finally he saw what would happen if he cut Sam’s throat. His imagination treated him to the sound of Sam’s blood hitting his coat, the thud of the body hitting the ground, lifeless by his hand. He knew that he would salt and burn the body. No demon would make a deal this time. He would be alone. Dean could see the pyre in his mind’s eye.

 

         Sam knelt and waited then he suddenly opened his eyes. “Wait. You don’t want to get any of my blood on you. Stabbing would be better.” He shrugged out of his coat and pulled his flannel back. “Also, this is a good jacket, you might want it…” he faltered for a moment before continuing in a voice choked with emotion. “after this.” Again Sam took his kneeling position in front of his brother, hands at his side, eyes closed. The picture of a condemned man who has accepted his fate. “Just get it over with, please.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and pushed the tears away. The kid was actually worried about getting his demon tainted blood on Dean. He knew without a doubt that if he had to watch Sam burn he would shoot himself, first with rock salt then with lead, and join his brother.

 

         Sam felt the ground shake slightly as Dean hit his knees in front of him, knife clattering to the ground. He opened his eyes when he felt Dean grab the back of his neck firmly. He stared into his brother’s green eyes, there were tears of pain running down the older man’s face. Sam hadn’t realized how worn his brother looked, how tired.

 

         Dean’s voice was hoarse with repressed emotion when he spoke. “There ain’t no me, if there ain’t no you. That’s been true since you were 6 months old, Sammy. So we’ll fight this, together. It may end bloody. Hell, it will almost certainly end bloody, but we are stronger together than we are apart. I love you too.” The last words were barely above a whisper. Dean pulled his brother into a hug.

 

         Sam didn’t know how long they knelt there, taking comfort in being together. He knew that Dean was right, it was probably going to end bloody. Winchesters were not known for quietly dying in their sleep. “So what do we do now?”

 

         Dean climbed to his feet, pulling Sam with him. He wiped a hand over his face. “We make our own future. It is all we can do.” He let go of Sam and walked back to the Impala. Dean slid into the driver’s seat. He was not surprised to see Sam open the passenger door and take up his usual post. Sam looked at his brother with a hopeful expression, daring him to take back the words he had said earlier. Sam held up the knife, handle towards Dean. The older man looked at it and shook his head. “You keep it. If you are really serious about getting back in, you will need it.”

 

         Sam smiled and tucked the knife into his jacket. He leaned back into the seat. He was home, he was with his brother, the Impala purred under him and the strains of Zeppelin IV washed over him. Life sucked, but together it sucked a little less.


End file.
